Crused Fate Unmei o Norotta
by princesaLoto
Summary: Despues de dos años la DDS a cambiado al igual que los jovenes de la seccion Q, que ahora tendran una nueva compañera que develara varios misterios que envuleven al ex-heredero de Pluton. Es una combianación del anime y la parte que me he leido del manga.


Cursed fate (運命を呪った) (Unmei o norotta)

Ya han pasado 2 años desde la muerte del profesor Dan Morihiko, y los miembros de la DDS se encuentran conmemorando esta fecha frente a la tumba del profesor Dan, también están allí la hermana, la esposa la hija, y la nieta del profesor Dan. La DDS sigue funcionando, ya que el mando quedo a cargo de Nanami, por petición del mismo profesor Dan y gracias que Hitomi, la nieta del profesor Dan le dio ese derecho.

Al terminar la ceremonia de conmemoración los miembros de la sección Q salieron y Kazuma le hizo una propuesta:

Chicos los invito a cenar en mi mansión ¿qué dicen?

No podemos. Megu y yo vamos a ver una película – Contesto Kuy

Lo sentimos mucho Kazuma, será para la próxima – Dijo megu mientras sonreía

Yo tampoco puedo ir, debo ir a mi trabajo – Kinta miro su reloj – Oh no, de hecho ya se me hizo tarde – Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

¿Y tú qué dices Ryu vienes?

¿Ah? ¿Me decías Kazuma? – Respondió el joven detective algo distraído.

¿Qué si vienes a cenar a la mansión? ¿sucede algo Ryu?

No, no es nada. Lo siento Kazuma, pero debo ir a casa para ayudar con lo de la mudanza.

Después de la conversación los chicos quedaron de encontrarse temprano en la casa de Ryu para ayudarle con la mudanza como se habían comprometido. Pronto llego la limosina de Kazuma, luego Megu y Kyu tomaron el tren y Ryu se fue en su auto. Llego a su casa y en la sala se encontró con su padre, se quedo hablando con él un momento, al momento llegaron Karin su madrasta con la pequeña Keitto, que cariñosamente saludo su hermano. Llego la hora de la cena y se sentaron a comer, todos hablaban entusiasmados de la nueva casa. El padre de Ryu le pregunto si sus amigos les ayudarían y él le respondió que sí.

Al día siguiente los chicos llegaron y ayudaron a subir las cosas al camión de la mudanza, todo ya había sido empacado cuidadosamente, y con el mismo cuidado subieron las cosas. Luego de un viaje en el carro de Ryu, llegaron a la nueva casa, que parecía una mansión, la casa era de dos pisos, la fachada de color blanco, la sala y las habitaciones eran muy grandes, detrás tenía un inmenso jardín. Empezaron bajando los muebles de la sala, luego el comedor, los muebles del estudio, los muebles de las habitaciones y por último el piano. Al terminar de bajar los muebles empezaron a bajar las cajas con las demás cosas de la casa, los utensilios de cocina, los libros, las cosas del estudio y por último las cosas de las habitaciones.

Megu llevaba las cosas de la habitación de Ryu, de pronto tropezó y se le cayó una de las cajas que llevaba y se salieron todas las cosas de esta, Megu empezó a meter de nuevo todo y lo último que metió era un portarretratos, cuando miro era una foto de Ryu cuando tenía 8 años y junto a él había una niña que parecía de la misma edad, de piel blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos azules que abrazaba a Ryu mientras ambos sonreían. Megu se quedo observando la foto un rato hasta que Ryu llego por detrás y al verla con la foto se la rapo de las manos, luego puso la foto en la caja, recogió la caja del suelo y la puso en el armario de su nueva habitación. Megu se quedo sorprendida por la actitud tan poco educada de Ryu y cuando este salió de la habitación le iba a preguntar sobre la foto y su actitud, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que vio que Ryu estaba muy serio.

Habían empezado la labor de descargar las cosas del camión a las 7:30 a.m. y ya que era la 1:00 p.m., por lo que los padres de Ryu y la pequeña Keitto salieron para traer comida. Los chicos se quedaron en la casa bajando algunas cosas al sótano. Kinta y Kazuma (que había crecido mucho) llevaban lo mas pesado que eran unos cuadros empacados en papel periódico, mientras el resto bajaba unas cajas y las ponían allí. Mientras estaban arreglando las cosas sonó la alarma del carro de Ryu, por lo que este salió para ver lo que ocurría. Los chicos siguieron arreglando, de pronto Kyu tropezó con una caja, lo que provoco que se estrellara con un cuadro y que accidentalmente rompiera el papel que lo envolvía. Todos regañaron al joven por su descuido, pero Megu que queriendo evaluar el daño volteo a ver el cuadro, quedo sorprendida, dejo de regañar a asu novio y se acerco hacia el cuadro para detallarlo, entonces observo con sumo cuidado el rostro de una niña, pero no era una niña cualquiera, era la misma niña que estaba en la foro con Ryu solo que unos años mayor.


End file.
